Snape son
by Abbyleo
Summary: Snape is Harry dad Harry is depress
1. Chapter 1

Flash back

I can't believe it Pott-no Harry is my son

6th year:

POTTER!!! Will you PAY ATTENTION FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE THEN ACTING UP LIKE YOUR ARROGANT FATHER!!

I snarl at Harry I know I should not do this to him but I have an act to play and i know it hurting him but I have to and it hurting me too.

Harry POV

Why do I even bother trying to do anything with him anymore I always get beaten down from him...

After potions today I need to relive my stress I walk to the boys bathroom and pull out my favorite knife I sleet 3 new cuts with my old cuts I'm official done with snape with all the names and rude remarks, after I was done with that I go to dinner I sit with Ron and Harmione but I can still feel something burning in the back of my head I turn around and see snape looking at me can't take a damn break...I don't eat that night.

Snape POV

I feel like shit doing that to Harry but I can't do anything about it if the dark lord found out my son will be gone forever... ever since that day I found out I wanted to talk to Harry but I could not do it not jeopardizing the world... why is hard I want to tell him so bad but how will he react to me BLOODY POTION MASTER a father... soon I'll tell him soon I will.

Dinner ended with song but I did not want to stay I went to my quarters and wrote Harry

Dear harr- nope can't do that

Dear pott- nope

Dear Mr H-FUCKING NOPE

Dear Harry Potter - ok that fine

Dear Harry Potter

I need to speak to you regarding your potion today please meet me in my classroom at 10am on Saturday.

Sincerely

Professor Snape.

I walk up to the owls and see Harry owl please give this to Harry it important

Hedwig looks at me confused

he my son Hedwig and he does not know it please wait for a reply Hedwig flies off into the castle now to wait

Harry POV

Hedwig comes into the dorm with an letter hmm who is this from

Dear Harry Potter

I need to speak to you regarding your potion today please meet me in my classroom at 10am on Saturday.

Sincerely

Professor Snape.

Ok that weird... here Hedwig send to professor snape thank you

Snape POV

I see Hedwig coming and I'm scared actully

Dear Professor snape

Yes I'll come but a little later I need to do something at that time and it can't wait you can give me an detention if you want but this can't wait I'll look forward seeing you Saturday

Harry

Ok well it fine I don't care about the Detention I just need him to know...

Harry POV

I wonder what potion he wants me to make what ever it is I'll do it I don't mind it it a little at 10 and I'm at my flat away from hogwarts this is the place I feel most better the wards are really strong no one can come in only me which I love... well it time to go see him

I get back to hogwarts at 10:30 and make my way down to the dungeon I knock on his door and hear him inside...

Snape POV

Omg HE IS HERE AHHHHHHH ok ok calm snape.. when I tell him to come in I knew he had a glamor on but I don't want him to know that... Potter I need your help with this potion for a kid in the school but I need to know if it works and if it good enough it a parents test potion.

yes professor snape we get to work (meaning me) and when the potion was done he told me to cut myself a little bit for blood he told me red is Father and green is not family the potion turns red Harry looks confused how is it red how I mean my father is dead right?

is this right professor snape?

yes it is right with your blood it is time to tell him...

Harry listen before I tell you this this potion was for you and me...during 1st year I found out...that your my son and that proves right now that we are father and son lily your mother but James is not in sorry Harry...I hope you can forgive me

I see Harry head snap up hard and fast...

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOUR MY FAT-FATHER!!!

yes Harry it is true and im sorry for being rude to you for the past years please forgive me..

HOW CAN I FORGIVE YOU FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME SAYING THAT IM LIKE MY FATHER WELL LISTEN IM LIKE YOU THEN YOU WERE RUDE TO ME EVERYDAY MAKING ME FEEL WORSE AND NOT HAPPY ANYMORE WHY THE FUCKING WOUKD YOU NOT TELL ME!!!

I wanted to tell you but I could not beside you had your lovely relati- HA YOU THOUGHT I WAS LOVING AT THAT HOUSE NOPE I WAS NOT AND THAT THE OTHER THING YOU GOT WRONG I WAS NOT SPOILED I WAS BEATED AND CUT EVERYDAY EVERYDAY AND I STILL REMEMBER THOES DAYS BEING BEATED AND THROWN INTO MY ROOM UNDER THE STARS YES I LIVED THERE FOR 11 YEARS I NEVER ATE BECASUE I WOULD GET BEATED LISTEN IWAS NOT SPOILED AND NOW YOU KNOW!!! IF YOU WERE MY FATHER YOU COULD HAVE LET ME LEAVE BUT NO YOU DID NOT!!!

At this point I had it with snape and decided to leave his chamber when I get to the door I turn back and say if you want to be my father for real you need to know who I am and how I came to be like who I am broken and WEAK!goodbye i open and close the door with a bang and go up to the common room...

Snape POV

When I see him leave I'm so mad at myself for doing this for waiting this long he lived in a small room under the stairs never eat, BEATED why did I not relise this I feel bad really bad now all I do now is wait for anything...I need to see what he is hiding and why what else happen at that house???

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pov

Why did this happen to me, he never cared for me why now, why have him look at me saying that i need him ha he thinks that i should be with him he is really funny. Im sitting in my flat just reflecting on what is going on today. If he wants to be my father he needs to know what his son was going through without his butt.

Snape pov

I don't see him at breakfast and that should be clear that he is really mad at me, i would be really mad at myself too having all of this weight on him an Voldemort out there going to go after my son, ha i can't let that happen i really can't and if i do then i need to protect him much more if he hates it, but i need to know what else happens at the house and how will i do it? Will i go to albus and tell him or should i go by myself?...i got my idea

Outside the dursley house.

Still, snape pov

"May i come in Mr DURSLEY! How come you hurt your nephew all these year, beaten and miss fed how low are you guys?"

"THAT FREAK DESERVED IT EVERY INCH OF THE BEATING NO ONE LOVED HIM HE WAS A WASTE OF SPACE"

"IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN ABOUT MY SON I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU RIGHT NOW YOU ARE LUCKY I WON'T.

In the dursley mind...

You like that dont you freak having my cock in yourself being all mine and mine only.."

!YOU RAPED HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!

I start pushing mr dursley and keep at it till i feel an hand on y shoulder and i see albus.

"Let's get you back to the school so i know what this is all about."

We go back to school and i want to punch albus in the face "why would you do that i want him to pay for what he did to harry my harry! You old man!

"Im happy he is your son but you have to know the precautions of doing this i mean you don't know what harry has in him...listen just be careful i don't want you are him to get hurt ok?"

"Yes albums"

Snape pov

SUCK THAT OLD MAN I CAN HAVE MY SON YOU OLD MAN! LMAO

During the meeting with alub and servus there was an knock on albus door and Minerva comes in lookin like she was crying "what is going on"

"Harry is missing and he was taken" she gives the note to snape

Your precious little boy will be alive till i get what i want old man...

Love

Your friends.

I turn it over an i see harry bloody body on chains from feet to hands...

Snape POV

I see his photo and I get so emotional by son is getting BEATED but these death eaters and I'm not doing anything!

ALBUS WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO MY SON IS THERE GETTING ALMOST KILLED!

I roared at him...

"We don't know where he is he could be anywhere?...wait I have an idea...

Harry POV

I just got to my flat after that whole fight with my "father" ew that name it feels wierd well whatever he does not know where I live so I'm good...Harry Potter I finally found you...then it got pitch black...

I wake up to cuffs on my ankle and my feet what is going on? Where am I... damn i hurt everywhere...

Suddenly the door open "let's send this photo to dear old daddy..." CRUCIO he hold it there for 30 mins I feel weak and pain everywhere

"We were a real freak for me and my "big friend" too maybe we can do it again!...

I cry myself to sleep that night because I knew who he was Mr Dursley...

Outside Harry kidnapp arena

Albus knew where Harry was he put an tracker in Harry when he was a baby just in case anything happen to the little boy...no one needs to know

Albus and I go Into the house being calm and qui...well that did not end well hexes are being thrown everywhere and I'm desperately trying to find Harry damn where is he, he could be anywhe..wait what's that?

I go down the stairs to the dungeon and my heart drops to see my son..cuffs on his hands and his ankles bruises forming everywhere an black eye on both, looks like a broken nose THEY BURNED HIS HAND! I'm killing them.

"Harry, harry son wake up let's get you safe please..." I see green eyes looking up at me...

" ok, but I can't move my hand or my leg. Too many beating..."

"It ok harry lets take you home"

TBC


	3. update

hey guys listen i hope you like this story because i try my best and maybe yall dont like it but guys message me inbox me

bout the story pleaseee lol

also a little about me im almost 18 im a senior im a wierd girl love art outgoing i love writing storys my fav paring is snape is harry father

some snarry

just parenting storys lol

but anyway inbox me questions and ill answer u


End file.
